The present invention provides a remote Internet access device with rapid scrolling features of a web page on the device, which is an important aspect of the Internet experience. The result is an Internet access solution with rapid scrolling that occurs locally on the device. A PDA browser software program runs on the device, which has its own window and by scrolling inside this window, the host computer scrolls to the same location and sends only the portion of the image within the PDA browser window to the remote device, which is equal to or proportional to the size of the remote device's display screen.